


A diapered outing

by semax



Category: ABDL - Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Diaper, F/M, Pacifier - Freeform, Public humilation, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semax/pseuds/semax
Summary: Natalie the fennec fox feels awful about how she treated Drake and his public diaper walk so she agrees to do something humiliating for him to be even.
Kudos: 3





	A diapered outing

“Come on, I said I was sorry!” Natalie whined, she sat cross legged at the foot of hers and Drake’s double bed. She was facing towards their ensuite bathroom where Drake was cleaning himself up from his latest endeavour with his friends and their playtime.

“As you said before…” Drake’s voice bounced from the tiled bathroom. Laxatives made their mark on him as well as being led around public in an exposed diaper by leash which he was now washing himself of. 

“I didn’t know how strong those laxatives were, I thought it might have been a small kind and not…” Natalie felt she wanted to go in and help him but she didn’t want to intrude on him and upset him further.

“Not so strong it came down to my knees?!” Drake poked his head around the door of the ensuite to glare at her.

“Well yea, I’m sorry I fed them to you but I wasn’t the one who picked them.” Natalie pointed out. She knew she had a big part of the blame and she didn’t want to throw her friends under the bus but she also didn’t want Drake to hate her. She bit her lip as she waited for his response, the pauses between them was agonizing for her.

Natalie couldn’t wait any longer and jumped off the bed and to her paws, she hesitantly made her way into the bath room, Drake spotted her in the mirror as he faced away from her, a towel wrapped around his waist and he flushed the last of the baby wipes he had used to clean up the remains of the mess around him from the laxatives. 

“I really really am sorry.” She said again and again, all evening she had known a line had been crossed. “Do you want your shirt back?” she tugged at the colourful top she wore that was too big for her so it flopped over her paws.

Drake turned around to face her, he shook his head.

“No, you look better in it.” He replied.

Previously, Drake had to help rescue Natalie and her twin brother from a pair of evil spirits that turned them sexually onto each other and kept them diapered. During their rescue they encountered the true motherly obsessed wrath of one of the spirits which ended up making Drake’s car flip over onto its roof. Drake was left with broken bones and a few permanent scaring from glass shard and metal, one of the worst was just above the towel line that he now wore. 

Natalie didn’t know why but seeing that scar now brought tears to her eyes instantly, she felt like he nearly gave his life to save them and here she was ruining his life…

“I’m…I…” Natalie stammered and started bawling, she covered her face with her paws and felt horribly small and nasty.

Drake was annoyed with what had happened but he didn’t hate her, he never could. 

“Come here, babe.” He was the one to walk to her, his arms outstretched for a hug and wrapped them around the sobbing brown haired fox. She was full into her crying and began shaking, she couldn’t uncover her face from either shame or guilt. Drake took over for that and hugged her tighter. “Can’t look at me?” Natalie felt so silly and kept her paws covering her face. “Did you glue your paws to your face? That’s not a good idea.” 

In the middle of crying, this made Natalie chuckle which came out as some kind of wet and choked laughter.

“Stop it, I’m upset!” Natalie shook her face, Drake unwrapped his arms around her and softly pulled her paws off her face, her eyes red and she didn’t want to look at him.

“Yea but if you keep crying then I gotta keep a second towel, I’ve just had a shower and I don’t need another just yet.” He grinned which made Natalie smile too.

“Can’t I just be upset?” she asked him, cocking her head as she looked up at him, she felt confident enough now for Drake to see her face.

“Nope, sorry. Can’t have you upset around me.” He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

“I want to make everything up to you, I want to make you happy…” her voice grew quiet as she thought of ways he could get back at her for what she did.

She found her foxy lips greeted by human lips in a split second.

“You just did.” He whispered to her, picked her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. 

“You sure you don’t want me in some other way? In any room?” she slyly grinned and using just one claw she was able to undo the tuck of the towel making it unravel and drop to the floor, Drake was left standing completely naked.

“Aww damn, I cashed in too soon.” He joked and leaned in again to kiss his fennec partner again. She looked down at his member and ran a very light claw from its base up to its head, making Drake shiver and this reverberated into Natalie who shivered as well. 

“But with all seriousness, I need to know that we are even, please do something to me that’s embarrassing or…” she bit her lip and awaited for Drake to reply.

“Maybe I’ll dress you in pink, just everything pink.” Drake sat down on the bed and kept Natalie wrapped up in his lap. Upon hearing this, Natalie flung her legs either side of Drake and pinned him down onto the bed.

“PINK!?” she blurted out, “You’ve gotta be joking!? PINK?!” 

Drake grinned and stuck his tongue out at her, Natalie calmed down and realised she had just told him that this would embarrass her.

“Damn! Fine, everything pink then.” She sat back on her butt but in her outburst she forgot she was on top of naked Drake and found his member pocking into her. “OH!” she hopped back up with Drake still pinned down, he could only laugh loudly at her.

“But I’m a girl, pink matches me already, it’s different for you boys.” She shuffled upwards and sat down on his stomach. 

“Not with the outfits I’ve got in mind.” Drake winked. 

“Ugh…fine…” she crossed her arms and rested on him. “But just how embarrassing is this gonna be?”

Mid-day lunch was always great when Drake went out with his friends, they knew of a sweet restaurant with so many delicious meals. It was in the middle of town on the side of a road so they could see outwards and watch people go about their day.

Drake sat opposite Emily and Beth who were browsing one menu together, Drake looked through another.

“I think I’m gonna have mac and cheese.” Emily said as she sat back and knew her meal, Beth nodded and accepted she wanted the same.

“I think sausage and chips today, what are you going to have, baby Natalie?” 

The trio turned towards the end of the table which sat a high chair and a very dressed up baby fennec fox who looked like she was trying to hide.

Natalie was dressed in a huge poofy pink diaper exposed by a short pink skirt dotted with ponies and unicorns in a simple look but very childish. She wore a frilly pink top with a harness on that linked together on her chest on a wide white oval that said NATALIE in big bold letters. It was linked to a wrist tether so she didn’t get lost from her mummy and daddy. A white pacifier hung from her harness on a cute flowery chain, it sat in her muzzle currently as she didn’t want to talk.

Everything she was dressed in made it look like it wasn’t overboard so she hadn’t been forced to wear it and for embarrassing only, it really gave the impression that she dressed like this all the time.

“Pwease…pwease don’t call me bwaby Natawie…” she whispered, she didn’t want anyone else in the restaurant to hear her responding. Her cheeks were so red from embarrassment that she felt like she must look pink from head to toe now.

“But you are our baby, Natalie.” Beth grinned. “Isn’t that right?”

Natalie looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was watching them, a few people were giving them weird looks, mainly at her.

“Yes…yes mwummy…” Natalie ad to practically force these words out, part of this was she HAD to call Drake her daddy and she HAD to call Beth her mummy, and she also HAD to act like she WAS their baby. Emily was here just for the free food and didn’t want to be included in the act.

“Hi there, is everyone ready to order?” the waitress came over to the table and had to double take on Natalie.

“We sure are, can we please have two mac and cheeses and a sausage and chips please.” Beth said to the waitress.

“Sure thing…erm…will the baby be having anything?” the waitress didn’t know the best way to address this situation, Natalie felt so embarrassed but she couldn’t leave the high chair not just because of the tray keeping her in her seat, but because she promised Drake that she would do this for him.

“Yes but we brought her somethings already, she’s too little to have big girl food, isn’t that right Natalie?” Beth replied and glanced towards the fennec fox who nodded in response, Natalie wished her pacifier would hide her entire face.

“Oh ok, er…so just two mac and cheeses and sausage and chips then. Anything to drink?” the waitress asked, she kept looking around the table but kept finding her eyes drifting back to Natalie.

“Three hot chocolates please.” Drake replied, he saw Natalie sit up in her high chair and appeared to want to ask for a drink. “Don’t worry baby girl, we’ve got some nice milk for you.” Beth reached into the bag hanging from her chair and pulled out a nuk bottle of milk.

“Do you want us to warm that up for you?” the waitress asked Beth, she took the bottle from her and watched as Natalie shrank back into the high chair and wanted to hide. “Thanks.” 

The waitress left the table with the bottle to warm up, leaving everyone to their discussions.

“Daddy…dadddddyyyyyy…” Natalie took out her pacifier and tried to grab Drake’s attention.

“Yes Natalie?” he responded to her, taking amusement in how she was whining. 

“Please can we go? I’m really humiliated here…” she grew red in her face as the waitress came back with the warmed bottle of milk along with three cups of hot chocolate which she took all off a silver tray and placed it onto the high chair tray in front of Natalie.

“Anything else you need today?” the waitress asked. 

“No we’re good thanks.” Emily replied to her, the waitress nodded.

“We also have changing facilities in the disabled toilets if they’re needed.” She smiled to them and left, Natalie was humiliated as she could hear giggling behind her from other restaurant customers.

“Mummy, daddy, please can we go…” Natalie whined but was cut short when Drake took the bottle from the tray table and pushed the teat towards Natalie’s mouth who hesitated briefly before glaring at Drake.

“Open wide, baby.” Drake cooed and Natalie reluctantly opened her muzzle and took in the teat of the bottle. She took hold of the bottle with her paws and suckled from it, she looked down and away from everyone at the table.

“So how is everything else back at home?” Drake asked as he sipped his hot chocolate, Beth took a gulp of hers and was left with a chocolate moustache.

“All good, Madey’s put me on duty of bagging and tagging her outgoing shipments of what she’s sold.” Beth replied, she wiped off her moustache with her sleeve.

“I saw that, you had something like 20 boxes today. She can’t really be selling that many toys and fetish wear, can she?” Emily added, she was warming her hands first before she drunk her hot chocolate as it was a cold day.

“She clearly knows what people enjoy and how to supply them with their fantasies.” Beth said. “I’m the one who has to make sure that everything is bagged with care and that they have a discount code card added in with their packages.” 

“She knows how to keep a loyal clientele for sure.” Drake nodded. “How’s your martial arts going, Emily?” 

“Top of my class, thanks.” Emily replied, she had felt so vulnerable since her mum made her incontinent and back to being her baby that she took up mixed martial arts classes to get her confidence back, turns out she was really good at it. “What about you? Have you been up to much?”

“Well I’ve been the one to model anything that Madey makes, as you all know.” 

Beth and Emily chuckled at that, they gave a quick glance to Natalie who was intentionally looking away from them still. She knew she couldn’t argue about what she was dressed in or the situation she was in.

“Ah’m sowwy…” Natalie mumbled around the teat of the bottle, Drake smiled at how adorable she sounded.

“Here we go, guys.” The waitress came back with a tray of two bowls of mac and cheese and a plate of sausage and chips, she set a bowl down each in front of Emily and Beth then set the other plate down in front of Drake.

“Thanks.” The three of them thanked her, she waitress nodded and left. 

Natalie was halfway through her bottle when she felt how hungry she was, her stomach rumbled when she smelt the delicious hot food.

“Daddy…please can I have some of your chips…” she knew she had asked before she was hoping he would change his mind.

“Sorry Natalie, these are too big for you.” Drake replied.

“Oh but we do have your lunch here.” Beth reached into the bag hanging on the back of her chair once more and pulled out an orange jar of baby food along with a soft plastic spoon. Natalie wanted so badly to get away from that but Beth unscrewed the cap of the jar, scooped out a small bit onto the babyish spoon and held it in front of her muzzle. “Open up for mummy.” Beth playfully cooed to the fennec fox, Natalie didn’t want to open her mouth but she knew she HAD to, for Drake.

Natalie sighed and leaned forwards to allow the spoon into her mouth, the taste was bad and the texture was worse, it wouldn’t stay in one lump in her mouth and moved around; it coated the roof of her mouth and took effort to eat it all.

“Is that good, sweetie?” Drake asked with a grin, he was cutting into his sausage and was enjoying teasing her with how good it must have smelled to her.

“Yes daddy.” Natalie lied, she watched as Beth scooped out more baby food; she hoped that she wouldn’t have to eat the entire jar so she kept her muzzle shut.

“Open wide for the airplane! NYEEOOOUGH!” Beth moved the spoon around in the air like an airplane, she said it loud enough for many of the restaurant guests to turn and look at the fennec fox who slunk in her high chair even further. She took a deep breath and opened her muzzle again to eat the baby food again, she just wanted this done with.

Natalie knew now just how embarrassed Drake had been, to be led around town by a collar and leash with his arms in a binder and pink diaper exposed as he soiled it in public while blindfolded. She sat up in her high chair after this thought as she didn’t believe she had been that embarrassed yet, he had gone through worse as she had a major part in feeding him the laxatives and playing around with him while he was blindfolded.

She wanted to be even with him so he didn’t hate her, so she would do whatever she had to so he would see she was sorry, she couldn’t lose him and if that meant humiliating herself today or for however long then she would happily do this.

Natalie allowed Beth to feed her more and more, she happily ate all the spoonful’s she would feed her and anymore bottles she was told to drink from.

“Nearly finished baby girl, one more big spoonful. Say ahhhh…” Beth scooped out the last bits and Natalie was more than eager to finish it, it was finally over. “Good girl!” Beth cheered for the big baby.

“Thank you, mummy!” Natalie smiled, while Beth had been feeding her she had also been eating her mac and cheese, Emily and Drake had finished their food already, as soon as the waitress saw they were done she came straight over to take their plates and drop off the cheque.

Drake pulled out his debit card, paid the cheque and handed the waitress a large tip.

“Wow! Thanks!” the waitress was very surprised.

“We really appreciate you helping with our baby girl, she’s been a bit fussy today.” Beth said as everyone stood up from the table, Drake undid the latch on the highchair tray table to pick his baby girl out of it. Natalie was light enough for to be lifted easily without struggle, she was placed onto her feet and her short skirt didn’t hide her pink diaper at all, it was very obvious for anyone to see just how babyish she was. She wanted to be doing this voluntarily for Drake but she still blushed with embarrassment and hide within Drake’s arm as he clipped a child tether onto her chest harness. 

“Can’t have our baby girl getting lost now, can we?” Drake kissed her forehead and pushed her pacifier into her muzzle to keep her hushed.

“Well if you all want to come back again then we will set up another high chair for your baby fox.” The waitress was enjoying playing around with this idea.

“Thank you, we will be back another day.” Emily replied to her and with that they all left the restaurant. Natalie could feel every single person watching her in that place now as they left, her diapered butt making her waddle and every step was accompanied with a loud crinkling sound.

Drake didn’t have to pull on Natalie’s tether as she gripped onto his arm tightly, she didn’t want to feel any more exposed as they walked along the pavement along the main road. She sucked on her pacifier for comfort but couldn’t budge a feeling she had in her bladder, she hadn’t been to the toilet even before she had been diapered today so she was bursting to pee.

“Daddy, I gots to pee.” She whispered to him, she didn’t even want Beth or Emily to hear her.

“Don’t worry baby, we’re going to the car now and will be home soon, can you hold it?” he asked the fennec fox who was shaking her head even before he finished talking.

“No, I really gotta go.” She replied, she felt Drake wrap an arm around her and picked her up into his grip. “Daddy!” she cried out much louder than she meant to, bystanders turned to see the group but no one stared for long. The sudden jolt and shock made her bladder release itself and with her legs wrapped around Drake’s waist as she was carried meant she couldn’t stop herself completely peeing into her diaper.

“Someone really was desperate then.” Drake patted her back as they walked towards a car park, at the end sat their 2016 grey Range Rover, its headlights lit up as they grew closer. Natalie pressed her face into Drake’s neck to hide herself. She felt the warmth from her diaper across her crotch, it expanded twice its size now and absorbed everything.

“I’m sorry…” Natalie had tears stinging her eyes now, it was getting a lot for her now even with everything she had gone through with her brother and the overly motherly spirits. Emily opened the back door for Drake to lift Natalie into the oversized car seat for her. It had surprised everyone that Madey had all this ready to go even if she did have a company selling this stuff.

Drake buckled the fox into the pink car seat and undid the childish tether, he tightened the seat restraints so she was safely fixed in. Emily may have been incontinent so she was also diapered but it was very discreet, she didn’t want to call attention to it when she wasn’t feeling like she wanted to be babied so Natalie felt a bit better having her sitting in the back with her. Drake was the driver today and Beth sat in the passenger front seat, Natalie found this car to be the nicest one out of all the cars back at the mansion, it was the most spacious inside and she was now praising the blackout privacy window tints so no one could see inside.

The drive home wasn’t as comfortable as she had been though since she could feel the warmth in her diaper now growing colder, she kept suckling her pacifier and watched the view outside at the trees and other cars passing.

“You know, this feels like we are a real family, we’ve got the parents up front and our kids in the back.” Beth looked in the rear view mirror at the pair of girls in the back, Natalie blushed again as she knew she was obviously the baby here.

“I’m no kid.” Emily retorted. 

“Do we need to pick up diapers for you then, Baby Emily?” Drake chuckled and saw her glare at him, she opened her mouth to say something snarky but was lost for words, she looked back out the window.

“I’m clearly the older kid here then. You’ve got your baby already.” Emily eventually responded.

“My baby…” Drake reached back without taking his eyes off the road and affectionately scratched Natalie’s paw. She wanted to reach out and hold his hand but she was buckled in too much to reach. “I like the thought of a family though, that’s a nice idea.” 

“Yea same.” Beth agreed, Emily nodded in a small agreement, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to be involved in this weird family idea and didn’t know where she would even fit in. she had gone through life being the one people always picked last so this almost unsettled her.

Emily didn’t say anything else for the rest of the drive home and didn’t really listen to anything else that was said, this idea kept ticking over in her mind. Was Beth joking and going along with this just because it was to humiliate the fox? If she asked about it further would she be mocked? She felt uncomfortable just how much she was thinking about it now. Having Drake as her dad and Beth as her mum? Would that even work out?

She thought about going on car rides to holidays but with Natalie dressed normal, they could go to family places and take photos together, and she could have birthdays with a dad that would actually turn up, a mother that wouldn’t prioritise her sister over her and make her feel inferior.

She wanted a family so badly!

The rest of the drive was a blur for both girls in the back, Natalie wanted to be changed out of this wet diaper and baby outfit whereas Emily couldn’t stop over thinking about family.

Pulling up to the mansion was a relief for both girls, they wanted out for different reasons but were equally happy to be out.

“Come on then Natalie.” Drake was the one to unbuckle her and lift her out of the car seat, her diaper sagged more now than it first did and made her waddle even more like a baby.

“I’m gonna listen to music in my room.” Emily let herself out of the car and walked up the stone steps to the mansions front door, Beth unlocked it and everyone walked in. Drake didn’t carry Natalie this time but she was almost wishing he did as her diaper made her waddle.

“Ok, we’ll let you know when we cook dinner then.” Drake said to her as she strode up the stairs, Emily turned around at the top.

“YOU’RE NOT MY PARENTS!” she bellowed at them then stormed off, the three of them were taken aback by her outburst.

“That was weird, wasn’t it?” Beth asked the pair, both nodded.

“Definitely, well we are gonna go upstairs to our bedroom.” Drake replied and took Natalie’s hand to lead her upstairs. “Natalie need’s some aftercare now.” 

Natalie gripped onto Drake’s hand tightly, she was expecting their bedroom to now have a crib or a changing table or…

Everything inside their bedroom was exactly the same as before, no baby furniture or anything.

“Let’s undo all of this then.” Drake undid the straps on the chest harness on Natalie then placed it onto their chest of drawers, he unclipped the pacifier and pacifier clip from her but Natalie grabbed it before he could take it away.

“Wait!” she stopped him, he froze and waited for her. “Are we…are we ok?” she gingerly asked him, this was the question she didn’t want to ask since she didn’t want to know if he hated her still.

“Babe, we were never not ok.” he reassured her. “I told you before.” He went to take the pacifier away but she pushed it into his mouth and clamped her paw over it so he couldn’t spit it out.

“I needed to know, I don’t want you to hate me and you mean the world to me and…and…” tears now streamed down her furry cheeks. “I really like you and…I don’t…I want…” she spluttered and couldn’t get her words out.

She took her paw off his face and sat herself down on the bed, her soaked diaper greeted her again just as she had forgotten about it. Drake sighed and took out the pacifier, he tossed it towards the other end of the bed and sat next to her. He took her into his arms and held her tightly against his body.

“I will never, never hate you Natalie.” He reassured her, stroking her arms. “This wasn’t about getting back at you, I just came up with an extreme idea and you agreed to it.”

Natalie looked up at him, her eyes red with tears which she wiped away.

“You were just playing? You mean I could have not done this?!” she asked quietly, she pulled at her short skirt and pressed the wet diaper underneath in annoyance with herself.

“You know I love you, I always will.” He said and kissed her forehead, she looked up at him with an odd expression.

“You’ve never said you love me before. You love me?!” she jumped up and completely forgetting her sagging wet diaper. “I love you!”

“I do love you!” he replied in the same enthusiasm as she exclaimed, a wide smile crept across their faces which was replaced instantly with a long kiss.

They embraced each other with such devotion.

“You want to get out of that diaper now?” Drake asked his new girlfriend.

“I have done for a long time.” Natalie replied to her boyfriend.


End file.
